


remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?

by badasskorra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Multi, bi poly!piper is the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: in which piper and nico are roommates (also there are pillow forts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's barely anything abt these two ?? so ?? this happened ,,  
> (it's been a while since i read the books so idk 100% how accurate their characters are oops)
> 
> on tumblr @ wylanhedriks/nicodamgelo

“I don’t want to do this anymore!” Piper whined, not even five minutes after opening her textbooks.

She and Nico had decided to take advantage of the sunny day and spend their afternoon in the park with the intention of studying, though neither of them were getting much studying done. Nico hadn’t even tried, instead collapsing onto the picnic blanket and closing his eyes.

“Then don’t, but don’t come crying to me when you fail your Biology exam,” Nico said, covering his eyes with his arm to block off the sunlight.

Piper groaned in exasperation and closed her books, dramatically lying down. “You know what, whatever, I still have the weekend for Biology. Today is a good day and good days shouldn’t be wasted.” Nico hummed in acknowledgement. “Let’s go do something! Nico?” Piper slapped his arm lightly when she didn’t get a reply.

“Shh, I’m napping.”

“You’re missing the beautiful day!” Piper said, gesturing around.

“People appreciate beautiful days differently. I, for example, shall spend it lying asleep under this tree.”

Piper rolled her eyes at him, even though he couldn’t see her. “Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Scoot over.” Nico rested his weight on his elbows, waiting for her to sit against the tree so he could put his head in her lap, using it as a pillow.

After a few minutes of silence during which Piper lay there, basking in the sunlight and Nico had almost drifted off, Piper perked up. “Check out that guy!” she said, looking at the ginger boy who had just passed them.

Nico sighed. “McLean, you already have a boyfriend. _And_ a girlfriend.”

Piper shook her head. “Yes, but _you_ don’t.”

“Well, that’s good because I’m gay.”

She huffed, “You know what I mean.”

Nico instantly sat up and pointed a finger at her. “No! We’re not doing this! I’ve told you, _and_ Jason, that I’m perfectly fine with my current ‘not-in-a-relationship’ situation, and even if I wanted a boyfriend, I’d find one myself!”

Piper waved her hand dismissively. “I know that, but it won’t hurt to look. Besides, I’m not asking you to marry them or anything.”

Nico sighed again and laid his head back. He liked to act as if he didn’t care or was ‘too old for this shit’, but Piper knew him well enough to not be surprised when he said, “Okay. But _no_ trying to set me up with any of them!”

Piper’s answering grin was shark-like. “Deal.”

They had spent exactly 4 minutes and 23 seconds checking out guys, Nico dismissing all of them on ‘very rational grounds’ (“He has dyed blond tips, Piper!” “But he’s cute.” “Blond. Tips.”), before one of them had exclaimed “Oh my god, a dog!” and both had forgotten that it was boys they were supposed to be looking at.

“An Italian mastiff!” Nico said excitedly, “I’ve always wanted one but my dad said that having a dog would be too much responsibility for me and Hazel to handle, blah blah blah.” He stared longingly at the big black dog that was slowly walking away from them.

“They don’t allow pets in our apartment building but once we’re out, we’re getting one,” Piper smiled.

“Promise?”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Promise.”

(“Hey, what about that Will guy from your English class?”

“Piper!”)

//

**(18:59) i can’t believe you forgot we had no food in the apartment**

**(19:00) and now i have to go emergency shopping ??**

_(19:02) Stop complaining, you also live here._

**(19:02) well you could’ve come w me ??**

_(19:04) Yeah, I didn’t want to._

**(19:05) rude**

_(19:05) Don’t forget to get pasta alongside the vegetables!_

**(19:06) piper you told me that like 5 mins ago**

_(19:09) Actually, never mind that. Get me potatoes!! I’m making mashed potatoes._

_(19:09) Oh, and mushrooms!!_

**(19:11) jfc**

_(19:18) You and me. Movie marathon. Get all the snacks you can carry._

//

“Honey, I’m home!”

“Great,” Piper yelled in reply from the living room, “but did you get the food?”

A few moments later, Nico appeared in the doorway, holding a bag. “Here it-“, he began but cut himself off when he looked around the room.

Piper burst into laughter when she saw his wide-eyed look. Nico kept glancing between her and the giant pillow fort in the middle of the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Did you rob our neighbors? Because I don’t remember us having so much pillows,” Nico said after he recovered and dropped the bag on the table.

Piper rolled her eyes, still smiling. “Shut up and get in the pillow fort!” she said and left to go get her laptop from her bedroom.

When she returned, Nico was already in the fort, making himself comfortable. “So, what are we watching?”

 

“It’s just my luck that I not only ran into the guy who I may or may not have a crush on, on a Friday night, wearing sweatpants and a Batman shirt, but also almost kill him with my shopping cart. Why do I even keep getting surprised at the Universe’s ways to fuck me over?”

Two hours, ‘The Princess Bride’ and a fight over cereal later (“You can’t put the milk first!” “I can do what I want!” “But that’s gross!” “You’re gross!”), Piper and Nico were still sitting in the pillow fort, Piper painting Nico’s nails while he told her about his encounter with Will in the convenience store.

Piper rolled her eyes. She loved him but he really had a tendency of overreacting.

“Relax, buddy. As far as I know, he really likes you and seeing you in a Batman shirt is not likely going to change his mind.”

“Yes, but you’re forgetting the part where I nearly run over him with a shopping cart!”

Piper snorted. “Stop moving or I’ll paint your fingers. And again, relax.”

“Fine,” Nico mumbled.

“That’s better.” She paused, closing the nail polish. “So, you’re admitting you like Will?”

“Piper!”

“Okay, okay,” she smiled. “Wanna watch Inside Out?”

(“I ALWAYS CRY BECAUSE OF THIS MOVIE WHY DID YOU LET ME WATCH IT? Oh my God, are you crying too?”

“No. I have something in my eye.”

“Yeah, it’s called feelings. DON’T THROW PILLOWS AT ME!”)


End file.
